Persistent
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Traducción Autorizada por Canute. El baile de graduación se aproxima. Desafortunadamente –o quizás no tanto– para Loki, parece que le ha empezado a gustar a Thor Odinson. Thorki. Slash.


Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen:** El baile de graduación se aproxima. Desafortunadamente –o quizás no tanto– para Loki, parece que le ha empezado a gustar a Thor Odinson.

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers es propiedad de Marvel..., etc,. La historia es de Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Persistent**  
(O, "Las Diez Veces que le tomaron a Loki finalmente decir Sí")

Es así: Thor es el que tiene el cabello rubio dorado y ojos azul cerúleo, y un encanto juvenil que profesores y estudiantes no pueden resistir. Thor es al que todo el mundo adora.

Loki es el que es un poco demasiado pálido, un poco demasiado delgado, un poco demasiado largirucho, con ojos que habrían sido asesinos en masa si las miradas pudieran matar. Loki es al que todo el mundo elude cuando camina por los pasillos.

Es así: Thor es feliz y optimista y asquerosamente vivaracho, con una flotilla de fans y amigos siempre pisándole los talones a donde quiera que va.

Loki es mordaz y sarcástico y los amigos más cercanos que ha tenido son Darcy y Tony (principalmente porque son los únicos a los que sus críticas implacables no afectan).

Es así: El baile de graduación se acerca, y hay volantes por _todos lados_ anunciándolo.

Es así: Thor le pregunta a Loki para que vaya con él.

La primera vez, Thor aparece junto a Loki cuando este último está sacando unos libros de su casillero. —Loki, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? —le pregunta, con los ojos brillantes en un tono incluso más brillante, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas mientras espera su respuesta. Detrás de él están sus amigos, e incluso sin mirarlos, Loki puede imaginar su expresión burlona.

—No —dice Loki rotundamente, y educadamente golpea con la puerta de su casillero la cara de Thor. Luego se aleja para el primer período.

— ¿Thor hizo _qué_? —exclama Darcy durante el segundo periodo—. ¿Y que tú hiciste _qué_?

Loki sisea para que se calle, porque están en medio de un examen.

Al día siguiente, Thor está de pie frente a su casillero una vez más, asemejándose completamente al cachorro perdido que Loki a veces se imagina que es. —Hey —dice cuando ve al más joven, y Loki inmediatamente gira sobre sus talones y comienza a caminar en la dirección opuesta.

— ¡Espera! —Entonces hay una mano en su hombro. Y si hay dos cosas que Loki odia más en el mundo, son: contacto físico, y a Thor Odinson haciendo dicho contacto.

El casillero de Tony se encuentra a sólo unos metros de distancia y, por una vez, Loki espera que venga a irrumpir en la conversación para salvarle valiententemente de este enorme estudiante de secundaria. — ¿Qué? —dice, más como una exigencia que algo más, y mira a Thor.

—Bueno, um. —La mano de Thor sigue en su hombro. Su otra mano la alza para frotarse la nuca tímidamente—. Es sólo que... no me diste una razón por haberme dicho que no...

—Dije no porque no quiero ir contigo —dice Loki, y educadamente le aparta la mano con una palmada y se va enojado a buscar a Tony.

Para la tercera vez que se encuentran, Loki está cansado de ver a Thor. No le da al mayor oportunidad de decir algo y pregunta, irritable—: ¿No tienes otros amigos?

—Sí —responde Thor, luciendo desconcertado—, pero tú eres con quien quiero ir al baile.

—Eres insoportable —le dice Loki _educadamente_, y sale del salón de clases.

La cuarta vez, Loki se da media vuelta rápidamente y dice, no muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para ser oído por el pasillo—: ¡Déjame en paz!

Thor parece, en cierto modo, herido, y lo deja ir. Loki siente un poco de petulancia, pero también algo de culpa. Continúa su camino hacia el salón de física.

— ¿Sigue molestándote? —pregunta Tony durante el almuerzo. Está masticando una dona con la boca llena, pero ello no le impide hablar.

—No entiendo por qué eres tan malo con él —suspira Darcy, apoyando su barbilla en su mano.

—No tengo nada que ver con él, y él no tiene nada que ver conmigo —responde Loki bruscamente, prácticamente apuñalando el pudín con su tenedor—. Si lo hago, me pasaré todo el baile buscándolo, sólo para descubrir al final que todo el mundo se ha estado burlando de mí, porque era una broma y...; yo el idiota que cayó en ella.

—No lo sé, Loki —comenta Tony, sus ojos mirando con intermitencia a algún lugar detrás del adolescente pelinegro—. Parece bastante sincero.

Cuando Loki se voltea, Thor está caminando hacia él, con lo que parecen flores en sus brazos.

Loki se marcha inmediatamente para ir a comer al salón de la señorita Hill.

La quinta vez, el día está finalizando y Loki camina hacia su auto. Cuando alcanza a avistarlo, se da cuenta de que Thor ha, convenientemente, aparcado junto a él.

El bruto mismo está parado cerca de su auto con su alegre bandita de amigos, bromeando y riéndose de algo.

Al no ver otro camino, Loki respira profundo y sigue adelante.

—Oh, ¡oye princesa! —llama uno de los bufones.

— ¿Qué tan grande es la vara que tienes en el culo hoy? —suena otro.

Loki resuelve ignorarlos, y se voltea para lanzar un insulto, solamente para encontrar al grupo en completo silencio. Thor está de pie junto a otros dos chicos, los cuales están tapándose la nariz. Cree alcanzar a ver la sangre.

—_No_ digan nada parecido nunca más —prácticamente gruñó Thor.

Loki se mete en su auto, grácil, y se aleja.

La sexta vez, Thor le está ayudando a levantarse del suelo después de que una pierna convenientemente sobresaliente, le hiciera tropezar convenientemente, haciendo que, convenientemente, su nariz se sintiera como una mierda total.

Thor le está preguntando si está bien, pero Loki (_¡educadamente!_) lo empuja y se levanta con brusquedad, sus pies golpean con fuerza contra las baldosas del suelo mientras corre hacia su auto.

La séptima vez, Loki le grita—: ¿Por qué no puedes captar que no me agradas? ¡Te aborrezco absolutamente! ¡Sólo déjame en paz!

Con cortesía, lanza el ramo de rosas al suelo y las aplasta con su talón. Luego Darcy tiene que apartarlo.

La octava vez, Thor aparece en su puerta. Loki está tan ocupado atendiendo su nariz magullada que no se asoma por las ventanas y abre la puerta sin pensar.

Se mueve para cerrarla con fuerza, sólo para que Thor meta el pie entre la puerta y el marco. —No tengo miedo de romper tu pie —advierte Loki _educadamente_ con un gruñido.

Thor le tiende un segundo ramo de flores. Esta vez son lirios. — ¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

—No ahora que estás aquí —es su impertinente respuesta .

Esto provoca un suspiro de Thor. — ¿De verdad me odias tanto? —dice, y su voz es suave y sus ojos pierden un poco de vivacidad.

Loki mira las flores. A él. Murmura a regañadientes—: No.

— ¿Entonces por qué tú...? —Thor hace un vago gesto con la mano que Loki no entiende en absoluto.

—Porque no hay razón para que te guste alguien como yo —responde, y sus propias palabras duelen un poco—. Porque esto es una broma.

—Golpeé a dos chicos por ti —dice Thor sin poder hacer nada—. Me metí en problemas porque los amenacé, nunca se acercarían a ti de nuevo, o me aseguraría de que serían incapaces de procrear.

—Bueno, no te pedí que hicieras nada de eso —dijo Loki con brusquedad.

—Lo sé. Quería hacerlo por ti. _Quiero_ llevarte al baile. Y si no, yo... quiero ser, por lo menos, tu amigo. —Y Thor retira su pie.

Loki no cierra la puerta. Quince segundos después, toma las flores.

—No las vas a destruir otra vez, ¿verdad? —pregunta Thor, con una pequeña sonrisa vacilando en sus labios.

Loki se dice que odia a este chico. —No lo prometo —dice, toma las flores, y cierra la puerta _educadamente_. Nunca lo admitirá, pero sube las escaleras y ve por la ventana como Thor se mete en su auto. Cree vislumbrar una sonrisa en la cara de este, y piensa que él mismo puede estar sonriendo también.

Cuando Thor se ha alejado, Loki va a buscar un florero.

Esa noche, piensa, será muy larga y muy dura.

La novena vez, son sólo él y Thor, después de que éste le siguiera a las afueras del lugar durante el almuerzo. — ¿Entonces ni siquiera puedo ser tu amigo? —pregunta después de un rato de silencio.

Loki no le contesta porque no está seguro.

La décima vez es en el baile. Tony y Darcy están haciendo el ridículo en la pista de baile. Todo el mundo le da miradas que parecen variar entre molestia, burla, y cautela. Loki hace caso omiso de ello y trata de no arrepentirse de ir a ese estúpido evento.

Cuando finalmente encuentra a Thor, apartado y solo, con una copa de ponche en la mano, pregunta—: ¿Es demasiado tarde para decir que sí?

Thor parpadea. — ¿Qué?

La mirada de Loki es firme. —Quiero ir al baile contigo.

La sonrisa de Thor es cegadora. Pone la copa a un lado y tira de Loki para acercarlo, con sus brazos envolviéndose alrededor del de estructura más delgada y la cabeza hundida en el hueco de su cuello. Tampoco dice nada y eso está bien.

Es así: El baile de graduación ha terminado. Todo el mundo se está filtrando por las salidas, tropezando para llegar a sus coches. Una única pareja se queda sola en medio de la pista de baile, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás a su propio ritmo. Algún momento después, Loki piensa que podría haber agarrado la cabeza de Thor y besarlo.

(No es un beso muy cortés, pero tampoco se queja).

FIN


End file.
